Young Justice: Trapped
by Foreveralone2006
Summary: What if a hero from another universe was taken and trapped on Earth 17? How will this effect the team? Will he change his side our fight for good? All answers you will get when you read! OC x OC, Chalant, Supermartain, and Wally x Artemis. Tell me if I spelt anything wrong! Rated T just I case. Gave up on already out of ideas...


**Hey guys I'm not dead, but I gave up on the two other fanfics I was writing. I'm sorry if you liked them I just ran out of ideas. But I got back into Young Justice. Because, I got bored and watched the show again. So here's a Young Justice fan fic. :)**

_**'thoughts'**_**If it's slanted it's one person's thought.**

**'thoughts' If it isn't it's a telepathic conversation.**

* * *

><p>Los Angles<p>

October 8, 22:14 NST

Slowly a dark figure approaches a boy throwing away garbage. He throws the garbage over the gate into the dumpster. The boy turned to see the figure. Slowly the figure approaches the boy. The boy tries to run, but he is grabbed by the collar of the shirt.

"No, I wouldn't do that if I were you," The figure says.

A ball of electricity hits the figure in the leg temporarily paralyzing it.

"Or maybe he should," A mask teen says.

"Oh crap, it's him!"

A car comes driving in, and many men with guns jump out. _'Oh, come on! Why is it always guns!' _the teen thinks. The goons start to shoot at the teen, in response the kid makes a shield of electricity. Then turning it into a large blast of paralyzing electricity. All the men, but the driver of the car was knocked out from the blast. The driver comes out of the car with an AK-47 at starts to spray bullets everywhere. The teen tries to shield with electricity, but his shield wasn't strong enough **(for a plot reasons, soon you will know).  
><strong> The teen was knocked out by his own electricity. Slowly the driver walks up to the masked boy, and puts a sack over his head. "Metahuman captured, sir!" The driver says into an ear piece.

"Good, bring 'em back home." A voice says back. And the driver grabs the teen and starts to drag him into the van. The driver presses a button on the wheel and a portal appears in front of the car, and the car drives through it into another universe.

* * *

><p>Mount Justice<p>

October 14, 11:00 NST

02 – Batman

B01 – Robin

"Team, mission briefing," Batman says.

* * *

><p>"There was suspicious activity near Cadmus." Batman says.<p>

"Many sightings of a black van with a boy inside the back, then at where Cadmus is being rebuilt he was dragged out." He continues.

"I want the team to go in and find the boy, after what happened with Superboy, we can barely trust Cadmus. Even if it's under new management."

* * *

><p>Washington D.C.<p>

October 14, 15:00 NST

Superboy and Kid Flash sneak into the building sight. While the others snuck in through the back. _'Nothings here,' Thought Kid flash_. _'What about you_ _guys?'. 'N__othing over here, what about the sub levels?' Robin thought in reply. _The two groups joined together at what appeared to be an underground elevator. _'And protege of the world's greatest detective strikes again!' Kid Flash thinks. _Robin goes to the newest button and presses it. The team goes down to the lowest floor to discover many armed men.

"What are they doing here!" One goon yells.

The heroes run at the thugs who were easily defeated. Aqualad motions everyone to go to the back door. The team approaches the door, and Kal' durr opens it. The team sees a teenager in a machine to what Superboy was in when he was found by Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin. Superboy smashes it open and takes out teen.

* * *

><p>Mount Justice<p>

October 15, 12:45 NST

The teen wakes up to see several unfamiliar masks and a couple new faces. A boy dressed like a robin, a green girl, a guy with a red S on his shirt, etc.

"Look he's waking up!" The green girl says.

"Someone go get Batman." Someone says.

"Um, hi. Where am I?"

"I don't think we're allowed to tell you."

The most confused person in the room starts to remember the last time he was awake. "What day is it?"

"October 15." They all say in unison.

"Where's my things, my phone, glasses, hat, and bag?"

Robin points over to the table next to the bed. The teen grabs his phone and checks the date. _'Crap, it is the 15th. And I'm in... Happy harbor.' The teen thinks. _

"So Happy Harbor, huh?" The teen says suspiciously. He gets up and looks around.

A man dressed like a bat walks into the room. "Everyone out." He says.

The other teens walk out of the room. "You're DNA, it doesn't match anyone or anything in the world," Bat says.

"Wait, I'm invisible now, just yesterday I was Andrew Chapman. Now I'm nobody?" Andrew says.

"Not even yesterday. Last week I was Andrew, now I'm just a nobody."

"From what we know you're not from this universe. You seem to be from a different universe."

"Shouldn't that destroy this universe, if someone from a different universe who doesn't exist comes here."

"It should, but it hasn't it should of destroyed it already. But there's no way of getting you home,"

"Wait so I'm stuck on an Earth, that I don't know,"

"Yes,"

"Perfect..."

"Can I like go get a home and live normally or something?" Andrew says.

But before the Batman could answer he already disappears.

"Unknown error, error!" the zetatube announces.

Robin runs over to the zetatube and says, "He's hacked his way into the Gotham zetatube exit. We could go aft-"

"No, he'll turn up and join the team soon enough, just not now, after what happened."

"Why, who is he, where's he from?" Robin asks.

"Rob, I think you'd get whelmed with that information today."

* * *

><p>Gotham City<p>

October 15, 13:05 NST

Andrew pulls off his mask and hides it in his pocket. 'Hmm, I should check out what's on the internet. He pulls out his phone and looks on the news. He sees "Batman stops the identity thief!". 'Okay, I was in the presence of a hero; maybe I shouldn't of been such a dirt bag.'. The young man looks at a cheap hotel from what it looks like. He runs over to it, shoving several others out of his way.

"Excuse me sir, but you look lost do you want to call you parents." The employee at the desk says.

"My parents are in the hotel room I just came back from school." Andrew lies.

"Oh, I've never seen you before, and why were at school on a Saturday?" He starts to catch on.

"I had Saturday detention, and we just moved in, we're under... Chapman." The boy says as he pulls out his phone, and makes a fake resident under Chapman in room 303 on floor two.

"Oh, I thought you were lying and you're telling me the truth! I'm sorry, sir." The employee says.

"It's alright. But can I have a key to my room?" The now "innocent" boy asks.

"Sure, one second." He pulls out a card and puts it in a machine that makes it a key.

"Here you go, and have a nice day!"

"You too."

Andrew runs to the elevator and presses the button, and waits a second for it to come down. He presses the two button, and goes to his stolen room. 'That was easier than I thought!' he smiles. The elevator dings and he walks out. He walks to door 303, and unlocks the lock. "New home sweet home." he says.

"T.V, bedroom, and kitchen, all I need for now!" The young hacker says.

He pulls a laptop out of his bag. And sees that the world is full of superheroes and super villains. "A world full of people like me!" The boy says. "Well except one thing," He says as he pulls of his shock gloves. "I'm not superhuman; I'm just a boy with science."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I didn't make people OOC I wrote this at like 1:00 AM and I'm tired. 'Nite guys, see you next time I'm able to write.<strong>


End file.
